Horror Movie Madness
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: Angel and Collins watch the scary movie The Ring one fine night. The film upsets Angel and Collins teases him about it. Kind of fluffy. Rated T for my potty mouth.


_A/N: 'The Ring' is probably one of the scariest films I've seen…and I'm a horror movie buff…_

The credits began to roll.

"_Eeeek_!" Angel squeaked, burying his face into Collins' shoulder. "That was _so_ disturbing! Did you see the way she came crawling out of that TV set??" He shuddered slightly.

Collins nodded, rubbing Angel's back. "Well, for a PG-13 film…it had its moments, that's for sure." He was never one to admit that a film outright scared him…besides…he was going to have too much fun teasing Angel about it. He turned off the movie.

"Are you gonna have _nightmares_ now??" He grinned, kissing Angel's hair.

Angel looked up at him with a small smile on his face. "I dunno…just what are you gonna do to make me have sweet dreams, honey?"

"I can think of _one_ thing…" Collins kissed him softly on the lips.

"Ooooh!" Angel squealed, laughing. He lifted himself off the couch,yawning. "Well…I'm gonna go wash up. See you in the bedroom."

He watched Angel go, noticing that he had turned on every single light as he made his way into the bathroom. Moments later he could hear Angel brushing his teeth.

An evil idea came into Collins' head.

A mean, evil, horrible idea.

Moving quickly and quietly, Collins pressed the "rewind" button. He let the VCR whirl for a few seconds before pressing "Play". As luck would have it, the film picked up at just the right place…the climax. He hit "Pause" right when the camera zoomed in on the girl's ugly, creepy, decomposed face. Then, he went around purposely turning off every single light in the apartment. Now the only source of light (besides the moon,that is) was that flickering ghostly image in all its gruesome glory.

Collins tiptoed his way into the bedroom and sat on the bed, clamping both hands over his mouth to repress any laughter. He heard Angel emerging from the bathroom, groping his way in the darkness into the living area.

"Honey?" Came Angel's sweet voice. "Are you in-?" Angel stopped speaking suddenly… sharp gasp was heard.

Collins grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it, chuckling quietly. He squeezed his eyes shut…

_3,2,1…_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Collins cringed. He had no doubt that Angel's piercing, blood curdling scream was heard half a block away.

"Ain't she _pretty_, baby?" Collins howled in laughter. "Hey…maybe you can be her for Halloween…"

_Thud_

Collins shut up the minute he heard the noise. He had a feeling it wasn't good.

"Oh, _shit_…Angel? Are you _okay_??"

He got no answer. His heart began to pound.

In a flash, Collins leaped off the bed and took off down the hall. When he reached the living room area, he clicked on the light.

He saw his poor Angel lying on the floor, sprawled on his back. Unconscious.

"Oh, _fuck_!!" Collins cried, horrified. He raced to Angel's side, crouching down. He pulled up Angel's torso from the floor, cradling him in his arms. The professor lightly slapped the side of his face, trying to get him to come to.

"Ang?? Oh my God…_please_ wake up! I'm _so_ fuckin' sorry…"

Suddenly, Angel's eyes snapped open. He grabbed both of Collins' wrists in a tight grip.

"_Gotcha_!!" He screamed in his face.

Collins dropped Angel. He screamed like a little girl, falling on his ass. He could feel the blood rushing to his face as he stared at a hysterical Angel. He was too stunned to move or speak at first.

"I…you…_dammit…_you scared the fucking _shit_ out of me!!"

Angel was laughing too hard to respond, tears running down his face. After a few seconds, he sat up and made eye contact with a very stone-faced Collins…

And cracked up again.

"Ohhhh…my _stomach_!!" Angel moaned. He doubled up, clutching his stomach with both hands. "I can't stop _laughing_!!"

Collins stared at Angel. Despite himself, he began chuckling as well. The more he tried to suppress it, the more hysterical he became. Pretty soon both lovers were cackling madly. It took forever for them to calm down.

"Angel…that was still _mean_!" Collins whined, pouting just a little.

"_Oh_?? And pausing the film on her _cute_ little face _wasn't_?? I actually _did_ pass out, you know… it was only for a few seconds. I came to right when I heard you say "_Oh, fuck_!" " Angel grinned. He reached over for the remote and pressed "Stop", then he turned off the TV.

He rubbed the back of his head and winced. "Ow. I think I hit my head on something when I fell…"

Collins hung his head, very sincere. "I'm sorry, Angelcake. It was supposed to be a joke." He got up off the floor and helped Angel to his feet.

"How can I make it up to you?"

Angel brightened. "Well…"

"Do you want me to kiss your head better?"

Angel giggled, winking. "That better not be the _only_ thing you kiss, Thomas."

Collins grinned. "It won't be, Angel. I can guarantee you right now that it won't be."

Hand in hand, the couple made their way over to the bedroom.

THE END


End file.
